The Meta
'Meta-Crisis Doctor' Full Name: Metaxikalsigitismar Alias(es): John Tyler, John Edward Smith, Johnathon Storm, Tylers call him Doctor, Mutau Sigma (Μτς), The Metacrisis, The Meta, or just Meta Gender: Male Age: Barely two chronologically, but has the experiences of someone well over 906. (Lying Git) Species: Galifreyan/Human Metacrisis (It's Complicated) Home planet: The Doctor's TARDIS Allegiance: Earth, Rose Tyler and family Occupation: Traveler Any skills: To say that the man is a genius would be insulting. He can speak any and all languages, discerns patterns in the most chaotic of occurrences, and actually knows the entire decimal point of PI. He has an innate sense of people and can convince nearly anyone almost anything... at least from his point of view. Mostly people smile and nod, letting him go about his business. While he tries to deny it, he has a keenly honed militaristic mind and can readily come up with solutions to most any threat. Face Claim: David Tennant Eye color: Brown Hair color/style: Dark brown with ginger highlights Height: 6'1" Weight: approx. 11 st Distinguishing features: One would say that he's rather tall. In an effort to somewhat differentiate himself from the Doctor's tenth incarnation, he's taken to carrying a collapsible brush with him wherever he goes to keep his mop in check. His manic grin will still appear when things get exciting, and will run his gob when he needs to dislodge a mental log jam. General appearance: His style of dress is an amalgam of the Doctor's ninth and tenth incarnations. Instead of a suit and long coat or leather jacket and jumper, he tends to favor a brown suede jacket over a button up shirt and jeans. He's given up wearing ties though. Still wears trainers, but has to use inserts to support his arches. And, as he's just as myopic as the other, he will don a pair of glasses when he needs to read, note details, or look clever. He tends to keep his face shaved baby smooth, and minds his sideburns with deference to Rose, who likes them. His hair on the other hand is more than well kept, if slightly tossed. He's foregone the rooster effect that the Doctor tends to treasure, and the afore mentioned hairbrush on his person tames his mane. Rose has even gotten him started on some hair care products that he's still trying to understand. Along with that are some skin products that are bringing his inherited bad skin under control. He finds it a bit confusing, but he'll do anything to keep Rose entertained. Likes: Rose, Their TARDIS, Traveling, Adventure, Reading, Cooking, Coffee & Tea, Fixing Things, Dogs, Debating, Kids, Unlikely things, Family Dislikes: Being an echo, Belonging nowhere, Punished for doing the right thing, Rose being upset, Arguing with Jackie, Being trapped in a single time period, Finding nothing to learn Strengths: Finding Patterns in Chaos, Is Rather Brilliant, Can fix just about anything, Can talk his way into or out of almost anything Weaknesses: Rose, Humans, The Tyler family, Curiosity, Bottled Up Anger, Over-eager, Not as against guns as the original Dreams: Marrying Rose, Having Children, Forgiveness and Acceptance from the Doctor Fears: Losing Rose, Dying, Never traveling again Personality: His quirks are nearly as legendary as the man that he was created from. This is coupled by the colouring of language and temperament of Donna Noble. A deeply angry man, he feels as if he is a living echo. While he will do anything he can to help people, he is resentful of his original self. If he were to ever meet his progenitor in the future, he'd most likely flatten him. To say that the man has a gob would be an understatement. When pinched between the Doctor's technobabble and Donna's flippant retorts, he can mouth off rather well in a torrent of verbal mash that can leave one rather stunned and quite belittled at the same time. While the Doctor was worried that he was rude and not ginger, Meta is rude and partially ginger. Getting stuck in the queue with no end in sight is just one of the things that will pique his temper. His only saving grace in curbing this behavior is Rose Tyler. While he knows that he was born loving this woman, he can't help but love her with all of his single heart. Keeping her happy is his sole ambition. Sure, he'll occasionally mouth off at her. But the instant he realizes what he said to her, he'll go into an equal torrent of apologies and self chastisements that's twice as long as what he said in the first place. Digging himself out of the Doctor and Donna's combined bent towards insults is a goal he's striving to achieve. However, it'll most likely be to the sound of a lot of "Oi's". Birth planet: The Doctor's TARDIS Parents: The Doctor and Donna Noble Siblings: Jenny, Donna Noble, the Doctor (ooohh, it's complicated) Love(s): Rose Tyler Children: According to a visit from someone from he and Rose's personal future, they have at least one child with each other. History: Born in the final fire of the Time War, John was created when The Doctor's regeneration energy was hurled into the hand that was cut off during the Sycorax Incident. While The Doctor, Jack, and Rose left the TARDIS, Donna Noble was trapped inside during the Daleks attempt to destroy it. When she stumbled across the hand, something compelled her to touch it. Before she got close, the regeneration energy reached out to grab her. The energy used both her DNA and the Doctor's TNA to create a hybrid copy of The Doctor from the severed hand. After he, the original, and Donna returned the planets that were stolen by the Daleks, he was marooned in the universe dubbed 'Pete's World' by his original self for the genocide of the Daleks. The only thing he was grateful for at the time was being with Rose. With her, he force grew the piece of coral that Donna snuck him into a new TARDIS... although it's quite a bit smaller in total mass than the original. During the year that they grew the TARDIS, John taught University Level courses (Aliens, Shadow Proclamation Law, Universal Politics) at Torchwood, and acted as their scientific advisor. Their agreement with Torchwood was such that in exchange for technology, the procedures utilized in growing their TARDIS were written down to be used for other purposes. When the young TARDIS became self aware, John and Rose were busy installing equipment underneath the Time Rotor. The young dear immediately imprinted on John as her pilot. And, with his feelings for Rose, she imprinted on her as well as a copilot. After a trial run, John gathered everyone into the new TARDIS to take them on a trip through the Solar System as a sort of Christmas present for everyone putting up with him. In addition to this, John formally requested permission from Jackie for Rose's hand in marriage, and intended to propose to her in orbit of Jupitor. However, a millisecond before he was able to touch the demat circuit, the ship lurched as the slingshot effect of the expansion of the E-Space pocket in the Kasterborous system in their home universe expanded when the Doctor retrieved a Gallifreyan sleeper ship that the Hand of Time used to escape the Time Lock. When they emerged from the TARDIS, they found that the Zeppelins were gone, there was a Queen of England, and they realized they were 'home'. Jake, who had been along for the ride, ended up in a reversal of fortune in being marooned in the original universe. Weapon(s): "Squareness" gun.' Important Tech:' Jiggery-Poked Mobile Other items: A constantly evolving Sonic Screwdriver, psychic paper, and of course, their TARDIS. Category:Time Travellers